Cocoa
Relate on Jewelpet Candado Cocoa is the greatest energy in the Universe, that can be only found on Earth and it was ignore by humans and Jewelpet . So They think Cocoa is just a food found by Mayan people in Mexico. On the series, Cocoa is the main product sale by Herman on his café. Prince Ryan and other Candadians want this cocoa and all the cocoa in the world until Cocoa will no longer exist on Earth. Facts about Cocoa (Cocoa bean) Cacao bean (also Anglicized as cocoa bean,[1]often simply cocoa /ˈkoʊ.koʊ/ and cacao/kəˈkaʊ/; Mayan: kakaw; Nahuatl: cacahuatl[ka'kawat͡ɬ]) is the dried and fully fermented fatty bean of Theobroma cacao, from whichcocoa solids and cocoa butter are extracted.[2]They are the basis of chocolate, as well as many Mesoamerican foods such as mole sauceand tejate. A cocoa pod (fruit) has a rough and leathery rind about 3 cm thick (this varies with the origin and variety of pod). It is filled with sweet,mucilaginous pulp (called 'baba de cacao' in South America) enclosing 30 to 50 large seeds that are fairly soft and white to a pale lavender color. While seeds are usually white, they become violet or reddish brown during the drying process. The exception is rare varieties of white cacao, in which the seeds remain white.[3][4] Historically, white cacao was cultivated by the Rama people ofNicaragua.[citation needed] Etymologyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cocoa_bean&action=edit&section=1 edit Cocoa is the Anglicized spelling of the Spanish word cacao, derived from theNahuatl word cacahuatl.[5] Cocoa can often also refer to the drink commonly known as hot chocolate;[6] to cocoa powder, the dry powder made by grinding cocoa seeds and removing the cocoa butter from the dark, bitter cocoa solids; or to a mixture of cocoa powder and cocoa butter.[7][8] Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cocoa_bean&action=edit&section=2 edit The cacao tree is native to the Americas. It may have originated in the foothills of the Andes in the Amazon and Orinoco basins of South America, current day Venezuela, where today, examples of wild cacao still can be found. However, it may have had a larger range in the past, evidence for which may be obscured because of its cultivation in these areas long before, as well as after, the Spanish arrived. It was first cultivated by the Olmecs at least 1500 BC in Mexico.[9] The cocoa bean was a common currency throughout Mesoamerica before the Spanish conquest.[citation needed] Cacao trees will grow in a limited geographical zone, of approximately 20 degrees to the north and south of the Equator. Nearly 70% of the world crop is grown in West Africa. Cocoa was an important commodity in pre-Columbian Mesoamerica. A Spanish soldier who was part of the conquest of Mexico by Hernán Cortéstells that when Moctezuma II, emperor of the Aztecs, dined, he took no other beverage than chocolate, served in a golden goblet. Flavored with vanilla or other spices, his chocolate was whipped into a froth that dissolved in the mouth. It is reported that no fewer than 60 portions each day may have been consumed by Moctezuma II, and 2000 more by the nobles of his court.[10] Chocolate was introduced to Europe by the Spaniards, and became a popular beverage by the mid 17th century.[11] They also introduced the cacao tree into the West Indies and the Philippines. It was also introduced into the rest of Asia and into West Africa by Europeans. In the Gold Coast, modern Ghana, cacao was introduced by an African, Tetteh Quarshie. The cacao plant was first given its botanical name by Swedish natural scientist Carl Linnaeus in his original classification of the plant kingdom, who called it Theobroma ("food of the gods") cacao. Category:Items Category:Foods Category:Energy